


Pumps on Pavement

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Other, Quick Read, Rachel's first Day In New York, Very old, and part of a daily writing challenge, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's First Day in New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumps on Pavement

She steps off the train, her red patent leather Mary Janes hitting the cement on the platform, and she races for the escalator, following the signs for 8th Avenue. She still hadn’t stopped crying since Finn had shanghai’d her onto the train. She’s had conversation after conversation with her fathers, who are on their way to meet her, Kurt Hummel, who swears he had nothing to do with it, Quinn Fabray, who, despite any prior statements to the contrary, is still a bit dumbfounded by it all and any stranger who would listen to the girl’s sob story about how she was achieving everything she’d ever wanted but had to leave all of her friends and family behind.

And that was it. Here she was. Dragging her small carry-on behind her, she stared up at the buildings, making her small town presence even more obvious in the big city. She stopped at the corner, people bustling around her, annoyed at her sudden stop. She glanced down at her phone, checking a text from her father. "The hotel is at 10th avenue and 49th street. We’ll be with you soon,“ it read. Looking up at the green sign, she saw that she had reached 45th street. 

"Only a few more blocks,” she sighed, ignoring the fact that she was being jostled from side to side because, despite everything else, she was here. Rachel Barbara Berry had made it to Broadway.

When she reopened her eyes, looking down 45th, she saw a cluster of marquees, each listing a show that she’d heard the name over and over, desperate to take everything in. She took a deep breath and realized that this was only the beginning.


End file.
